Le tueur de blonds
by Naiia
Summary: Un tueur en série sévit depuis plusieurs mois dans la petite ville de Suxecu. Comme la police n'aboutit à aucun résultat, l'armée est appelée. C'est Edward et Mustang qui seront envoyés dans cette ville afin d'arrêter ces meurtres. Seulement, le tueur ne s'attaque qu'à des personnes blondes. Ed pourrait-il être pris pour cible ? (Post-manga ; RoyxEd)
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Un tueur en série sévit depuis plusieurs mois dans la petite ville de Suxecu. Comme la police n'aboutit à aucun résultat, l'armée est appelée. C'est Edward et Mustang qui seront envoyés dans cette ville afin d'arrêter ces meurtres. Seulement, le tueur ne s'attaque qu'à des personnes blondes. Ed pourrait-il être pris pour cible ? (Post-manga RoyxEd)

Ed ici à 18 ans, n'a plus son alchimie et a gardé sa jambe automail (comme dans le manga quoi…) la différence est qu'il a décidé de rester dans l'armée et est maintenant colonel (même s'il ne voulait pas de cette promotion). Quant à lui, Roy à 32 ans il est devenu général de brigade et peut bien évidemment utiliser l'alchimie comme Ed le faisait avant (même si la plupart du temps il n'y pense pas).

NA : Bon ceci est ma première fanfic donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas et comment m'améliorer. Ceci est du Shōnen-ai RoyxEd donc si vous n'aimez pas ne venez pas me le dire j'ai prévenu. J'ai utilisé le classement des grades de l'armée du site « .com » Ed est maintenant colonel et Roy général de brigade. Je tiens à préciser que la ville de Suxecu existe vraiment j'ai été vérifier sur la carte d'Amestris. Aussi une chose, j'ai remarqué que l'affaire principale n'a pas l'air au milieu de l'histoire lorsqu'elle est finie donc voilà. Ah ! Et aussi c'est vachement guimauve je trouve… Ma personne ne supporte pas les trucs guimauve et pourtant je suis tellement une fangirl yaoiste que j'en lis et j'en ai même écrit ! Allez chercher la logique ! Pendant toute l'écriture j'étais « Pouah… c'est nyanya à mort… » et en même temps « c'est trop mignon ! ». Je pense que je vais arrêter là où ce sera plus long que le chapitre en lui-même. Donc FMA appartient à Himoru Arakawa et je remercie mon amie Annie Earnshaw de m'avoir corrigée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

PDV Edward :

Il se demandait encore pourquoi il était là, debout tranquillement devant l'homme qui l'agaçait le plus au monde. D'ailleurs celui-ci continuait à parler sans se douter un seul instant que son homologue ne l'écoutait pas mais réfléchissait toujours à la raison pour laquelle il était ici. Après tout, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester dans l'armée maintenant qu'il avait rendu son corps à son frère et qu'il avait perdu son alchimie. Le jeune homme, agacé de ne pas comprendre, passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés, soupirant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Pourquoi était-il devant cet homme prétentieux, agaçant et dont le discours avait pris des mesures théâtrales. Pourquoi cet homme aux cheveux de jais l'énervait-il autant ? Parce qu'il était le colonel bâtard ? Non, ce n'était pas pour cela… Peut-être à cause de son complexe de supériorité ? Non plus… Il ne trouvait pas cette raison. Puis, il se demanda soudainement si l'homme en face de lui était vraiment le problème. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait devant lui, il se sentait bizarre, il n'arrivait pas à régir ses émotions (ce qui n'est déjà pas facile habituellement) et ne pouvait pas non plus réfléchir correctement. La raison pour laquelle il le détestait tant venait-elle de cela ? La raison viendrait de lui ? Puis une voix coupa ses pensées :

« Fullmetal, tu m'écoutes au moins ?

\- Euh… Bien sûr, réplica-t-il.

Merde il n'arrivait pas à parler normalement.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Déjà que, encore une fois, tu as tout détruit sur ton passage lors de ta dernière mission, mais, en plus tu ne m'écoute même pas ! Quand vas-tu te décider à faire attention ?

Retirez ce qu'il avait dit… Mustang était un connard. Il rougit tout de même de honte et rétorqua :

\- Jamais ! Je ne t'ai jamais écouté et je ne le ferais jamais ! Colonel bâtard…

\- C'est général de brigade maintenant et tu sais que je pourrai t'envoyer en cours martiale pour insubordination.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Et qui te dit ça ? répondit-il, faisant apparaître sur son visage un sourire arrogant.

Ed rougit de nouveau à la vue de se sourire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ses joues chauffaient. Il balbutia :

\- T-tait t-t-t… Tait toi !

\- Mais je n'ai pas soufflé mot…

Edward cria presque :

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

\- Si tu m'avais prêté attention tout à l'heure tu ne poserais pas cette question, mais apparemment tu es tellement petit que les sons ne te parviennent pas…

\- QUI APPELLE TU SI PETIT QUE MEME AVEC UN MICROSCOPE ON NE POURRAIT PAS LE VOIR !

\- Je n'ai rien dit de tel… Alors tu as une explication à me donner ?

\- Je pensais à autre chose…

\- Comme ?..

\- On s'en moque non ? Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi je suis ici ? dit-il sur la défensive.

\- Du calme, du calme, rit-il. Donc comme je te l'expliquais, nous sommes envoyés en mission. Nous sommes chargés d'arrêter un criminel près de Creta, Suxecu plus exactement, qui prend un malin plaisir à enlever tout type de personnes, enfin surtout des blonds, et nous les rendre mortes. Et quand je dis mortes, je dis que ce n'est pas beau à voir.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, je dois voyager dans le sud avec toi pour arrêter quelqu'un qui s'en prend aux blonds… TU NE T'AI PAS DIT QU'IL AURAIT UN PROBLEME SI C'EST MOI QUI SUIS CHOISI POUR CETTE MISSION ?

\- Non.

\- Es-tu aveugle !?

\- Je l'était il y a deux ans.

\- Ne fais pas de mots d'esprits !

\- Je n'en ai pas fait, répondit Mustang le plus calmement possible.

\- Tu m'agaces !

\- Je sais, mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Fullmetal. Nous partons demain aux aurores alors prépare tes affaires et va dormir.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'y vais ! » cria-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui une fois sorti du bureau.

Pendant tout le chemin vers son appartement il resta à penser aux ordres donnés, même quand il fût rentré et qu'il eut fait sa valise il continua d'y penser. Ayant fini de préparer ses affaires, Edward se jeta sur son lit. Il le détestait, il l'énervait ! Ce connard égocentrique, agaçant, beau, intelligent, loyal… Mais quel était son problème ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'homme qui l'embêtait continuellement. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas sortir de sa tête ? Vaincu par toutes ces questions sans réponses, il s'endormit profondément.

Il fût réveillé le lendemain matin par quelqu'un qui tambourinais à sa porte. Il grogna, ouvrant les yeux et alla voir qui osait troubler son sommeil. Lorsqu'il poussa la clenche il tomba nez à nez avec lui. Surpris il marmonna endormi :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est cinq heure et demi !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ?!

\- Oublié quoi ?

\- La mission ! Tu n'es pas croyable ! s'exaspéra-t-il.

\- Bhen excuse-moi, mais je ne suis pas réveillé…

\- Excuses acceptées ! Fini de blablater, va chercher tes affaires, on part !

\- A pied ? questionna-t-il en ne voyant pas de voiture.

\- Oui. Havoc dort encore.

\- Et bien, allons-y ! » déclara Edward en soulevant difficilement sa valise du sol.

PDV Mustang :

Arrivé à la gare, Ed n'était toujours pas éveillé et Mustang était quasiment obligé de le porter sur son dos. Prenant les billets dans une main et Edward qu'il supportait sur son épaule, il entra dans le train qui venait d'arriver en gare. Asseyant Edward sur une des banquettes, il déposa leur valise sur le porte bagages juste au-dessus d'eux. Puis il s'assit au côté du jeune homme qui s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mustang en dormant. Roy observait le blond. Il était si calme lorsqu'il dormait ! Cela contrastait complètement avec son attitude générale. Le général de brigade se surprit à caresser les cheveux de son colonel (Ed avait refusé, malgré sa promotion, d'avoir des subordonnés et avait choisi de rester sous le commandement de Mustang). Celui-ci gémit et se rapprocha plus de la source de chaleur que Roy était. Inconsciemment, ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et tomba dans un profond sommeil en étant collé au jeune homme.

* * *

NA : Bon voilà, fin du premier chapitre… J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'aimerai vraiment quelques reviews pour comprendre là où j'aurais peut-être gaffé. Donc merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin et le prochain chapitre sera sûrement mis en ligne avant la semaine prochaine (enfin ça dépend de ma motivation à allumer mon ordi) … Voilà, voilà encore merci d'avoir lu et à au prochain chapitre.

 **Mots : 1076**


	2. Chapter 2

NA : FMA appartient à Himoru Arakawa et je remercie mon amie Annie Earnshaw de m'avoir corrigée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

PDV Edward :

Lorsque sa conscience revint, il sût qu'il était dans un train à cause des mouvements du wagon. Il était conscient mais ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il se sentait si bien, assis près d'une source de chaleur, enveloppé dans une odeur d'eau de Cologne où il se sentait en, sécurité. Ne voulant pas quitter ce cocon protecteur il s'y blottit un peu plus. Cependant lorsque le sifflet du train résonna, il fût réveillé pour de bon et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Quand ce fût fait, il vit des bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Tournant sa tête, il aperçut le visage de son supérieur endormis. Edward rougit de la tête aux pieds. Ce qui lui donnait ce sentiment de sécurité, de bien-être était Roy Mustang ! Cette fois il compris ce qu'il éprouvait depuis un peu plus de deux ans envers le général de brigade. Ce n'était pas possible, il était amoureux du coureur de jupons de Central ! Oh non ! Déjà avant, lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas ses sentiments, il n'arrivait pas à rester parfaitement calme ! Alors maintenant qu'il en avait pris conscience, comment allait-il pouvoir gérer cela ? Et puis même, comment était-il tombé pour ce connard !? Il paniquait et comme il bougeait dans tous les sens, il réveilla l'homme aux cheveux noir. Celui-ci grogna :

« Fullmetal… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sur ce il s'arrêta de gigoter et répliqua :

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ?!

\- Pardon ?

\- Comment ça pardon ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas fait exprès de me serrer dans tes bras comme une peluche !

\- J'ai fait ça ? interrogea Roy en rougissant, ce qu'Edward ne remarqua pas.

\- OUI ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer ! » s'écria-t-il en s'asseyant sur la banquette en face de la leur. Comme tous les passagers les observaient, attirés par le bruit, il cria :

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS A NOUS REGARDER COMME ÇA ? »

Les voyageurs retournèrent vite à leurs occupations respectives. Le reste du voyage (c'est-à-dire environ deux jours) se passa dans le calme, même si une tension était palpable entre les deux alchimistes.

PDV Mustang :

Lorsque le train s'arrêta dans la jolie ville de Suxecu, Mustang regarda Edward se précipiter hors du train en oubliant a valise. Il soupira, la fin du trajet s'était passée sous tension : Edward avait évité son regard et lui en avait fait de même. Aucun des deux n'avait soufflé mot. Cela l'avait gêné, le pire étant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il avait enlacé son subordonné et qu'il avait eu envie de recommencer durant tout le voyage. Il soupira de nouveau et prit les valises du porte-bagages, pour pouvoir enfin suivre Ed. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il sortit du train, le jeune homme avait disparu. Où diable était-il passé ? Ce fichu gamin… Il paniquait, où pouvait-il être ? S'était-il fait prendre par le tueur fou ? Ce n'était pas possible, il venait juste d'arriver ! Alors qu'il continuait à s'inquiéter, une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait en position de combat. Finalement, la personne lui ayant tapé l'épaule était Ed, il s'exclama alors :

« Edward, que diable fais-tu ?

\- Ben… je te cherchais…

\- Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté devant les portes du train ? Le meurtrier aurait pu t'enlever !

\- Je n'en avais pas envie. Et de toute façon, je sais me défendre tout seul !

\- Tout seul, tout seul ! Depuis que tu n'as plus ton alchimie, tu es vulnérable.

\- Merci de me rappeler que j'ai perdu quelque chose qui faisait toute ma vie ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE ! » cria le jeune colonel courant au loin.

Oh non… qu'avait-il fait ? Il était juste inquiet pour le jeune homme et maintenant, il lui rappelait qu'il avait perdu son alchimie. Il savait que Ed faisait semblant de bien le vivre mais il était beaucoup moins gai qu'avant. Pendant un certain temps Mustang n'avait pu arrêter de faire des recherches dans le but de redonner son art perdu à Edward. Cependant, malgré un an de recherches, il n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de le faire. Il voulait seulement rendre le sourire au jeune homme, bien que celui-ci ne remarque rien, et à l'instant il venait de le poignarder dans le dos. Il se dégoutait lui-même… Reprenant les valises qu'il avait faites tomber, il se mit à la recherche du jeune colonel.

PDV Edward :

Il n'y croyait pas ! Ce salaud avait osé, il avait osé lui dire qu'il était totalement inutile ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà… sans son alchimie, il était vraiment vulnérable (Il fallait qu'il se rappel de ne jamais dire à son commandant qu'il se l'était avoué l'homme serait bien trop béat à ce sujet !). Bon il savait toujours se défendre, mais il avait tendance à se servit de son bras automail et son alchimie pour se défendre avant… ce qui n'était plus possible maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucun des deux. Pourtant, il continuait de marcher loin de Mustang. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues indépendamment de sas volonté. Merde… Il était si faible de pleurer comme ça. Puis il s'arrêta. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait ni où il était ni où il devait aller. Pourquoi était-il parti tout seul ? C'était si puéril. Comment allait-il retrouver son supérieur maintenant ? Celui qui malgré ses mots et ses actions plutôt… désagréables, faisait battre son cœur. Pourquoi l'aimait-il ? Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. Ce type avait toujours été un connard avec lui, donc pourquoi ? Arg… ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il fallait qu'il se retrouve son chemin. Il se mit donc à essayer de retourner sur ses pas en criant le nom du général de brigade.

PDV Mustang :

Merde ! Où était-il ? Cette fois Edward avait vraiment disparu de sa vue. Il pouvait comprendre que le garçon soit énervé et qu'il voulait de l'espace mais il devait le trouver. Cette ville n'était pas sûre, autrement, ils ne seraient pas ici. Il voulait chercher Edward mais les valises dans ses mains le gênaient plus qu'autre chose. Il se dirigea donc vers l'hôtel où ils logeraient pendant leur mission. Comme le bâtiment n'était qu'à quelques minutes de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il y arriva rapidement. En entrant, il se dirigea vers la réception et, dans un ton pressé, déclara :

« Réservation au nom de Mustang.

\- Bonjour…, répondit lentement la femme à l'accueil.

\- J'ai dit, réservation au nom de Mustang ! s'énerva-t-il un peu.

\- Bonjour…, répéta avec agacement la femme

\- Oui bonjour ! Réservation au nom de Mustang !

La réceptionniste ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder avec un air hautain. Bon sang, d'habitude toute les femmes tombaient pour lui et lui accordaient tout mais celle-là ne disait rien et ne voulait pas lui donner les clés et le numéro de sa chambre. Puis il comprit, la femme avait l'air d'être pointilleuse sur la politesse (d'où les cinq minutes qu'il avait déjà perdu). Donc il reprit en essayant de rester totalement calme :

\- Réservation au nom de Mustang, S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

\- Ah ben enfin ! s'écria la femme. Espèce d'impoli ! étage deux, chambre 203.

Elle tendit la clé et quand Mustang voulu la prendre elle les mit loin de lui en disant :

\- Hun, hun, hun… d'abord…

\- Oui, merci, au revoir ! » cria-t-il en lui arrachant l'objet des mains.

Il prit les valises et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre et s'en débarrasser en courant. Bordel ! Cette femme lui avait fait perdre dix bonnes minutes. Il n'avait pas le temps… Il fallait qu'il trouve Ed !

PDV Edward :

Bon sang bonsangbonsangbonsang ! Où était-il ? Perdu, totalement perdu ! Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner à tous les coins de rues de cette ville plutôt campagnarde. Lors de sa quête, il n'était jamais venu ici et donc était totalement perdu. Il ne pouvait même pas demander son chemin aux personnes qu'il croisait car il n'avait pas la moindre idée ni du nom de l'hôtel ni de son adresse. Mustang avait fait les réservations (enfin quand il disait Mustang… il voulait dire Hawkeye, l'homme est bien trop faignant pour faire quoi que ce soit tout seul), et ne lui avait pas donner les coordonnées de l'endroit où ils séjourneraient. De plus que pourrait-il faire s'il tombait sur le psychopathe ? Roy avait raison, même s'il savait très bien se battre, si le taré avait un fusil, il était fini. Sans son alchimie, se battre à distance était impossible et il refusait obstinément d'utiliser un pistolet. Quand Riza lui avait proposé un de ses révolvers, il lui avait déclaré qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Il n'avait même pas lu le dossier ! Même s'il savait que les informations sur le tueur étaient floues, il y en avait toujours un peu quel que soit l'affaire ! Puis, il se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac. Merde encore une impasse ! Il en avait marre, où était ce salaud de Mustang ! Il commençait à faire nuit et malgré la sieste dans le train, il était fatigué. Il se retourna dans le but de continuer son chemin quand il entendit des bruits de pas venant de derrière lui. D'abord, il crut avoir rêvé, car l'impasse était sans issue (d'où le nom d'impasse…). Mais quand les sons se firent plus fort, il tourna la tête et eu juste le temps d'apercevoir une barre de métal avant de sombrer dans le noir.

* * *

NA : Merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre jusqu'à la fin et de nouveau le prochain chapitre sera sûrement en ligne avant la semaine prochaine.

 **Mots : 1638**


	3. Chapter 3

NA : FMA appartient à Himoru Arakawa et je remercie mon amie Annie Earnshaw de m'avoir corrigée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

PDV Edward :

En se réveillant, il avait un horrible mal de tête, et était toujours dans le cul-de-sac. Il faisait noir malgré la lumière d'un lampadaire perdu au milieu de la rue. Qui avait osé l'assommer ?! Celui, ou ceux, qui avaient fait ça le regretteraient ! Il se releva tant bien que mal, et mit ses mains dans ses poches pour continuer à chercher son officier supérieur. Sauf que… problème. Son portefeuille n'y était plus. Oh les voyous ! En plus de l'avoir assommé ils l'avaient dépouillé de son argent ! Il n'y croyait pas, l'ancien alchimiste du peuple s'était fait frappé par une ou plusieurs personnes (plusieurs, il ne pouvait pas être défait par une seule personne !) puis volé ! Il était beau, le plus jeune alchimiste d'état de l'Histoire ! Bref, encore une fois ce n'était pas le plus important, après tout il n'y avait que quelques cenz et la photo de Al, Winry et lui juste après le Jour Promis. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve Mustang ! En plus d'être fatigué, il avait l'estomac dans les talons et manquait d'équilibre…

PDV Mustang :

Mais où était-il ? Cela faisait trois heures qu'il le cherchait et il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé ! Comment était-ce même possible !? La ville était assez grande avec ses parcelles de champs, mais pas à ce point ! Trois heures, trois heure bon sang ! Edward avait beau être petit cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il ne le trouvait pas ! En plus il faisait déjà nuit, et il se doutait que comme lui, Ed n'avait pas mangé depuis le déjeuner dans le train. Puis il fût attiré par un bruit qui semblait venir d'une impasse. Il se dirigea lentement mais sûrement vers le son et vit dans l'espace mal éclairé une silhouette se dirigeant vers lui (où la sortie de la voie sans issue, il était peut-être un peu parano). Par instinct il se mit en position de combat, ce que fit aussi l'ombre en face de lui avant de se relâcher un peu pour demander avec incertitude :

« Général de brigade ? C'est vous ?

\- Ed ?

L'ombre acquiesça. Alors Mustang courut vers lui et l'étreint fort dans ses bras :

\- Oh mon Dieu, Ed ! Tu vas bien ? Ça fait des heures que je te cherche !

Le jeune homme, en essayant de sortir de l'étreinte étouffante, répliqua :

\- Oui, oui ! Je vais bien. Je n'ai juste plus de portefeuille et j'ai gagné une belle bosse sur la tête… alors tu peux arrêter de faire comme Armstrong !

\- Oh pardon… dit-il en lâchant son colonel. Qui a osé te faire ça !?

\- C'est bon, du calme ! Je n'en sais rien… On m'a pris par surprise.

Il était mécontent (voir plus que mécontent…) que son subordonné se soit fait agressé mais lorsque le ventre de celui-ci gronda, il se mit à rire et déclara :

\- Viens, on rentre. Je suis certain que l'on peut encore manger à l'hôtel. »

Il prit le bras d'Ed pour l'aider à maintenir son équilibre, et se mit en marche vers l'endroit où ils dormiraient. Il demandait quand même comment il avait fait pour rater Ed et Ed le rater lui alors qu'ils étaient assez proches de l'hôtel.

PDV Edward :

Pendant tout le chemin, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir (en apprécient) quand Mustang le relevait à chaque fois que ses jambes le laissaient tomber. Il aimait que son commandant prenne soin de lui, même s'il se demandait pourquoi. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel (bon « enfin » … 20 minutes, mais c'était beaucoup trop long à son avis), le restaurant était encore ouvert. Donc, il se précipita à une table en bavant à l'idée du repas qu'il pourrait enfin prendre. Il regarda Roy s'assoir en face de lui cela lui faisait penser à un rendez-vous… Quelle chose venait-il d'imaginer !? C'était impossible ! Un rendez-vous avec son supérieur, mais à quoi songeait-il ? Bref, en attendant impatiemment le serveur, il se répétait dans la tête que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous en rougissant. Il était tellement concentré à se répéter cette phrase que, quand le serveur le serveur lui posa une question, il tomba de sa chaise. Il gémit de douleur sur le sol pendant que Mustang ricanait et que le serveur essayait vainement de rester indifférent. Finalement, il se rassit et commanda son repas tentant de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Lorsque l'homme repartit, Roy déclara :

« Alors comme ça on fait ami avec le sol aujourd'hui.

\- Lâche-moi veux-tu !

\- Pas avant que tu me dises pourquoi tu es tombé au sol avec tant de grâce.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Rien je suis juste curieux de savoir à quoi tu pensais pour avoir sauté de ta chaise.

\- Ça ne te concerne pas ! cria-t-il en rougissant.

\- D'accord Fullmetal, tu n'as pas besoin de t'égosiller.

Puis son ventre gronda et Mustang s'esclaffa de nouveau :

\- On dirait que même si tu te focalise sur autre chose ton estomac te commande.

\- Arrête c'est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça ! Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai faim !

\- Je ne dirais pas ça…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Rappelle-moi qui est parti en courant et qui a fini par se faire assommer ?

\- Je te signale que c'est à cause de ton ânerie ! »

A ces mots Mustang détourna le regard. Il se sentait mal-à-l'aise avec le général de brigade étant devenu muet et ayant les yeux remplis de culpabilité et de quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Heureusement, le serveur revint cinq minutes plus tard avec leur plat coupant ainsi l'ambiance plutôt morne. Alors, Ed prit sa fourchette et pelleta dans son assiette comme si sa vie en dépendait.

PDV Mustang :

De nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Son colonel avait beau froncer ses sourcils pour montrer son mécontentement, cela ne le rendait que plus comique. Il dit alors :

« Ta manière de manger est toujours aussi gracieuse à ce que je vois…

\- Je ne t'ai pas déjà demandé de me lâcher ?

\- Si, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais t'écouter.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en enfonçant une nouvelle fourchette pleine de nourriture dans sa bouche.

\- Est-ce que toi tu le fais ?

\- Non, mais c'est différent !

\- En quoi ?

\- Ben… heu… c'est différent, c'est tout !

\- Tes arguments me laissent sans voix…

\- Fous toi de moi !

\- Comme tu voudras… »

Edward grogna tout en continuant de manger sous son regard bienveillant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étudier le visage de son subordonné, tellement que lorsque le serveur revint pour la commande des desserts, il avait à peine touché son assiette. Quand Edward le vit, il le regarda inquiet. Mais Roy lui donna un simple sourire pour lui dire qu'il allait bien et Ed rougit. Il le trouvait tellement mignon lorsque du rouge saupoudrait ses joues… Attendez… Quoi ?! Il le trouvait mignon ? Il est vrai que pour un homme de son âge, Edward était plus mignon que viril mais que lui, le Grand Roy Mustang, le trouve mignon, il y avait un problème ! Entre temps, le serveur était revenu et avait servi les desserts (glace pour Ed et tarte aux pommes pour Roy). Il avait dû être dans ses pensées un moment car Edward avait mangé sa glace et la moitié de sa part de tarte, s'endormant maintenant sur l'autre. Encore une fois il ne put réprimer son rire (décidemment, il n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis longtemps) il appela le serveur, lui rendit les deux assiettes et paya avant de prendre un Edward à demi-conscient sur son dos (celui-ci avait tenté de se débattre car, il cite, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul mais trop endormi pour engager une dispute il s'était laissé faire). Il monta donc les escaliers avec son colonel assoupi sur son dos jusqu'à leur chambre. Ouvrir la porte avec le jeune homme sur le dos s'était avéré plus compliqué que monter des marches car Ed n'arrêtait pas de glisser et la clé ne voulait pas sortir de sa poche. Finalement, il réussit à entrer dans la pièce et il déposa le blond dans le lit près de la fenêtre et s'endormit dans l'autre après s'être changé.

* * *

NA : Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin et de nouveau le prochain chapitre sera sûrement en ligne avant la semaine prochaine.

 **Mots : 1453**


	4. Chapter 4

NA : FMA appartient à Himoru Arakawa et je remercie mon amie Annie Earnshaw de m'avoir corrigée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

PDV Edward :

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla à cause du Soleil et du chant de stupides oiseaux. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas dormir tranquillement ! Il émergea enfin et fut confus car il ne reconnaissait pas le lit dans lequel il se trouvait et, surtout, il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi. Il se leva, les cheveux tout ébouriffés, et remarqua qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements. Cette fois-ci, c'était certain, il ne s'était pas couché tout seul… Puis un gémissement coupa ses réflexions, il dirigea alors son regard vers la source du son et sourit tranquillement. Mustang était empêtré dans ses couvertures, en pyjama bleu clair rayé, et ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens. Il était beau le Roy Mustang ! Couché comme un gros bébé dans son lit. Si ses conquêtes l'avaient vu comme ça, Mustang n'aurait pas gardé la popularité qu'il avait. Cependant, la vue de son supérieur ainsi, oui, lui donnait envie de rire mais n'était pas gênante. Mustang avait l'air si vulnérable dans son sommeil (tout comme lui d'ailleurs…). Mais, il savait que même si Mustang donnait l'impression d'être calme, lui aussi était en proie à des cauchemars. Pour Ed, comme pour le général de brigade, les mauvais rêves n'étaient pas partis même s'ils avaient essayé de racheter leurs péchés et que tout était fini. Edward pensait que même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas se sentir coupable, cela continuerait à le hanter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il avança jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, décrochant son regard de Mustang, et malheureusement il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba sur le sol avec un grand bruit qui réveilla l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci grogna et tourna sa tête aux yeux bouffis vers le jeune homme, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi celui-ci avait la tête dans le tapis. Edward, quant à lui, se releva en maugréant, sa foutue malchance !

PDV Mustang :

BOUM ! Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour le réveiller du magnifique rêve qu'il faisait. Il leva sa tête, encore groggy, et, tournant le regard vers le son, aperçu le jeune colonel par terre, semblant râler sur son sort. Il dit alors ensommeillé :

« Bonjour… Fullmetal…

\- Bonjour à toi connard !

\- Tu n'as pas passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Si, sauf que mes pieds ont décidé de me jouer un mauvais tour !

\- Tu sais… tu n'es pas obligé d'être de mauvaise humeur dès le réveil…

\- Veux-tu me laisser !?

\- Okay… Tu es trop souvent en colère… Tu devrais te dérider »

Ed ne répondit pas, le garçon avait l'air troublé par ses réponses calmes. Mustang, toujours à moitié endormi, coupa le silence en demandant :

« Tu allais où ?

\- En bas…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai faim.

\- Ah… Attends-moi alors… Je m'habille et je te rejoins »

PDV Edward :

Il sortir dehors et attendit le général de brigade, enfin attendit… Il commençait à penser que Mustang était magicien car il passa la porte de la chambre en pleine forme et tout habillé même pas cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était complètement hors du monde juste avant. Mais, il avait faim… Donc il se moquait de tout ce qui pourrait se passer jusqu'à ce que son estomac soit rempli. Quand l'homme aux cheveux noirs ferma la porte, Ed se précipita en bas. Il entendit Mustang lui crier quelque chose mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

PDV Neutre :

Pour résumer, le petit-déjeuner ne s'était pas tout à fait passé calmement. Ed avait mangé à peu près tous ce qui lui passait sous le nez et, par conséquent, avait failli boire du lait tandis que Mustang avait râlé sur le fait d'avoir dut courir dès le réveil et aussi à propos d'Edward qui mangeait bien trop vite en faisant bien trop de bruit, puis à la fin du repas Roy se remit à râler sur le fait que comme son colonel avait dévoré toute la nourriture devant lui, il n'avait pas pu toucher un seul plat. En gros, lorsqu'ils sortirent en ville, Edward était surexcité comme s'il avait oublié de quoi la mission retournait et le général de brigade était de très mauvaise humeur tout en ayant l'estomac dans les talons. Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour être plus efficaces même si cela ne les enchantait pas car tous deux savaient que Ed était une cible potentielle.

PDV Mustang :

Cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas… Laisser Edward tout seul comme ça… Même s'il lui avait donné des informations physiques sur le tueur, elles étaient très floues et peut-être incorrectes. De plus les gens ici n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier les militaires. Il ne recevait que des réponses courtes, évasives ou encore tranchante ou pire, on ne lui répondait même pas. Il soupira, si les habitants de cette ville étaient tous comme ça, il n'arriverait jamais à attraper le fou. Comme ils étaient peu coopératifs, il décida d'aller rejoindre son subordonné pour voir s'il avait plus de chance que lui.

PDV Edward :

Il avait beau poser des questions, les habitants ne cessaient pas de lui répondre qu'ils avaient déjà tout dit à la police. Cela n'arrangeait vraiment pas Ed qui voulait que la mission se finisse le plus tôt possible afin d'être le plus loin possible de son commandant (A chaque fois qu'il était avec lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver des qualités…). Il en avait marre de poser la même question te qu'on lui réponde négativement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un grand homme aux cheveux bruns qui lui dit qu'il avait peut-être des informations qui l'intéresseraient et qu'il serait plus enclin à parler chez lui autour d'une tasse de thé. Ed, ravit qu'il y ait enfin une personne pour lui répondre, ne tergiversa pas longtemps avant d'accepter l'offre. En plus, il était bientôt midi… Une petite collation ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il suivit donc l'homme jusqu'à une jolie petite bâtisse à la périphérie de la cité, entourée de champs. L'homme aux yeux bleus lui proposa d'enter et Ed s'empressa de le faire car il commençait à pleuvoir. Tandis que le jeune homme observait l'entrée rustique, son hôte se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ed entendit de l'eau bouillir, mais il y avait tout de même un silence gênant. Pour couper ce calme, il demanda :

« Donc, vous vous appelez…

\- James, dit l'homme en passant sa tête par la porte de la cuisine, James Herrein.

\- James… Donc vous avez des informations pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr, autrement, pourquoi t'aurais-je fait venir ? Par ailleurs, tu peux me tutoyer, ça me dérange un peu quand les gens me vouvoient.

\- Moi aussi, déclara Ed debout au milieu du salon un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Met toi à l'aise euh…

\- Ed

\- Met toi à l'aise Ed.

\- … Okay… »

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil avec cette impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cet homme était étrange, il ne le connaissait pas mais il l'avait invité à entrer chez lui sans aucune hésitation et lui parlait comme s'il l'avait toujours connu. De plus, l'ambiance de cette maison était trop joyeuse avec les sombres évènements qui étaient arrivés et cela la rendait plutôt terrifiante. Quant à James, il avait la même aura que sa demeure, il gardait un sourire calme malgré l'ambiance angoissée de la ville. Ed sursauta quand l'homme aux cheveux bruns le tira de ses pensées en le secouant. Il avait deux tasses sur un plateau qu'il tenait en équilibre sur sa main gauche, sa main droite étant sur l'épaule du colonel. Il prit la parole :

« Ben… ça ne va pas ?

\- Non, non… c'est bon… je vais bien.

\- Si tu le dis… Tiens, prends une tasse. »

Ed enleva donc une des deux tasses du plateau et commença à la porter à ses lèvres, pendant que James alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face. Après plusieurs gorgées, il reposa sa tasse sur la table située entre les deux fauteuils et interrogea son hôte :

« Donc… Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer Ed, s'il te plait…

\- Grrr… Donc, qu'est-ce que **TU AS** pour moi ?

\- C'est mieux… Récemment, j'ai vu un homme plutôt imposant aux cheveux noirs, passer toutes les semaines dans un bar avec une personne blonde à ses côtés, mais à chaque fois la personne qui l'accompagnait changeait comme en ce moment il y a des meurtres sur ce types de personnes, il est normal que je trouve ça louche…

\- Mais pourquoi vo-tu n'as pas avertis les autorités ?

\- En fait je ne l'ai remarqué qu'après qu'elles soient venues chez moi. Et comme je ne sais pas vraiment où se trouve le poste le plus proche, ça ne fait que quelques mois que j'habite ici, je n'ai pu prévenir personne.

\- Ok… Donc, comment s'appelle ce bar ?

\- C'est le bar du village, il n'a pas de nom… ou alors son nom c'est « le bar », je ne sais pas….

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Ed reprit la parole :

\- C'est déjà une piste… Autre chose ?

\- Non, rien en particulier…

\- Alors je vais y aller. Merci d'avoir bien voulu me répondre.

\- Mais de rien mon ami, reviens me voir de temps en temps… »

Le jeune homme se dirigea donc vers la porte mais au bout de quelques pas, il fut pris de vertiges et se vit tomber vers le sol. Il se préparait à un choc mais fut rattrapé par deux bras solides.

« Eh bien, eh bien, mon jeune ami… Tu es très résistant aux somnifères…

(Hein ? De quoi parlait-il ? quels somnifères ?)

\- Pendant un moment j'ai cru que j'allais devoir abimer ton joli petit corps. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre soin de toi… »

Et James leva Ed sur ses épaules pendant que celui-ci perdait connaissance.

* * *

NA : Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre 4 jusqu'à la fin et de nouveau le prochain chapitre sera sûrement en ligne avant la semaine prochaine.

Allez, je ne suis pas aussi sadique que ça, je continue ce chapitre.

* * *

PDV Mustang :

Cela faisait trois heures qu'il cherchait son subordonné et qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé… D'accord la ville était grande mais pas tant que ça ! Combien de fois ce schéma allait-il se répéter ? C'était déjà la troisième fois ! Il posait des questions mais encore une fois personne ne lui répondait correctement (soit ils pensaient qu'Ed était une victime parmi d'autre soit qu'il jouait la comédie dans le but d'obtenir des informations).

Pourquoi les militaires étaient-ils aussi mal vu ici ? Il ne se souvenait pas que l'armée soit intervenue dans cette ville… Il devrait vérifier les dossiers de Suxecu à la fin de cette mission. Mais pour l'instant, au diable la mission, il devait d'abord retrouver Edward.

Il faisait maintenant nuit et complétement désespéré, il n'avait pas pu trouver le jeune colonel. Il était fatigué et se dirigea vers l'hôtel, après tout, il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir. L'hôtel était le seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas vérifié et si Ed avait fini son enquête il aurait été logique qu'il retourne à leur lieu de résidence. Quand il arriva à destination, il réussit à ne pas croiser l'odieuse réceptionniste car même s'il ne devait pas, il passa de l'autre côté de la réception et comme personne n'était là, il prit la clé. Sauf que trouver la clé signifiait que Edward n'était pas revenu et que par conséquent il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir la nuit car il serait trop inquiet.

* * *

NA : Bon cette fois-ci c'est la vraie fin de ce chapitre, finalement je suis quand même sadique. Aucune information sur la condition d'Ed jusqu'au prochain chapitre. Allez, à la prochaine.

 **Mots : 1926**


	5. Chapter 5

NA : FMA appartient à Himoru Arakawa et je remercie mon amie Annie Earnshaw de m'avoir corrigée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

PDV Edward :

Il avait froid. Il faisait humide et il sentait quelque chose autour de ses poignets ainsi qu'une odeur de pourriture. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux mais il s'en trouva incapable, il était trop fatigué. Il essaya de se rappeler comment il était arrivé ici, et par la même occasion, où était ce « ici ». Il eut beau se le demander, il ne trouva pas de réponse à ces deux questions. Puis, toujours plongé dans l'obscurité, il entendit grincer une porte – du moins ce qu'il supposa être une porte. Il discerna aussi des bruits de pas et bougea la tête autant qu'il le put en direction du son. L'inconnu, ayant vu Ed mouvoir sa tête, prit la parole :

« Eh bien, eh bien… Nous sommes enfin réveillés ? Tu as quasiment fait le tour du cadran mon jeune ami. Moi qui m'étais dit qu'avec la résistance face aux somnifères que tu avais montré, tu ne resterais assoupi que quelques heures…

\- Hein ?.. demanda Edward ouvrant ses yeux complétement perdu.

\- Oh ! Tu dois être encore confus, après tout, comment aurais-tu pu te douter un instant qu'une personne qui semble douce et fragile comme moi pourrait être celle que l'armée recherche ? Mais, je t'imaginais tout de même plus perspicace que ces crétins de soldats…

\- Attendez… Quoi ? répliqua-t-il toujours groggy.

\- Et oui, mon cher et précieux Edward… dit-il d'une voix mielleuse en s'approchant du jeune homme. Je suis « le tueur de blonds » que l'armée recherche depuis des mois »

Ed le regarda complétement choqué, il ne comprenait pas comment l'homme qui l'avait accueilli hier et celui qui se tenait devant lui pouvait être une seule et même personne. L'homme de la veille était sympathique, il n'avait pas cette lueur folle dans les yeux de celui qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Puis James prit violemment le visage d'Ed dans sa main et le souleva du sol, faisant tinter les chaînes qui retenaient le jeune homme, pour lui parler face à face :

« Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je t'observe mon petit Edward…

\- Qui ap-mff, tenta de vociférer le jeune colonel qui fût coupé par la main du brun sur la bouche.

\- Non, non, non… Je ne peux pas laisser de telles obscénités sortir de ta magnifique bouche. Mon petit ange ne doit pas réagir d'une telle manière. », murmura l'homme avec un ton de reproche. Avec son autre main, il déplaça les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient le visage d'Edward. Celui-ci se débattait toujours et dans un soudain élan de courage, il réussit à mordre la main posée sur sa bouche. James le lâcha, faisant tomber lourdement Ed au sol en criant des jurons. Le jeune homme fût d'abord sonné, puis observa toutes la pièce mais ne vit que du noir avant que le fou le soulève du sol en le tirant par les cheveux. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sortir un cri pendant que l'homme le levait de nouveau au niveau de ses yeux.

« Tu sais Ed, je ne veux pas te blesser mais si tu continues comme ça tu vas m'y forcer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais rester ici espèce de Ah ! cria-t-il en recevant un genou dans le ventre.

\- Non, non, non Ed… Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu prononces de tels mots, susurra-t-il. Tu es tellement beau mon petit choupinou d'amour… ( **N/A :** idée de mon amie ce surnom)

\- Je… ne… suis… pas… petit ! et Ed essaya de lancer sa jambe automail sur le tueur mais comme celui-ci le maintenait par sa tresse il lui suffit de la lâcher pour que Ed rate son coup s'effondrant sur le sol.

\- Non Ed… Tu ne dois pas me frapper. Je ne suis pas contre que tu frappes les personnes qui le méritent mais de pauvres gens comme moi, que tu as toi-même sauvé, ça ne se fait pas…

\- De quoi parles-tu espèce de malade, dit faiblement le jeune colonel à cause du mal de crâne qu'il avait du fait d'avoir heurté le béton. Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré avant !

\- Je suis outragé Edward. Comment ne peux-tu pas te rappeler de cet merveilleuse journée…

\- Pardon ?

\- Mais voyons, souviens-toi ! Cette fabuleuse journée où tu es tombé tel un ange sur une bande de voyous qui s'en prenait à moi. Tu étais tellement magnifique et maintenant que tu as muri tu l'es encore plus…

\- Quoi ?..

\- Tu sais, ça fait maintenant cinq ans que je suis chacun de tes mouvements… Enfin, ça faisait quatre années mais je t'ai perdu de vu. Pendant ces longues observations, un moment j'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre à cause de cette pimbêche de blonde, Winry je crois… Heureusement pour moi, et pour elle, tu ne ressens qu'un amour familial envers elle. Tu verras, après tous ce que j'ai fait pour te ramener à moi, je vais bien m'occuper de toi. » déclara-t-il en passant délicatement une main sur la joue du jeune homme.

Celui-ci fit tout pour s'éloigne le plus possible de James, (après le long discours de l'homme il avait récupéré un peu de ses forces) et parvint à se lever pour s'enfuir. Seul problème, il avait oublié les menottes chaînées qui entravaient ses poignets, donc quand la chaîne le retint il tomba de nouveau au sol. James se dirigea vers Ed en parlant :

« Non, non, non… tu ne dois pas me fuir mon précieux Edward. Je sais qu'au fond tu n'as pas envie de partir d'ici mais pour être plus sûr je vais t'enlever ça » déclara-t-il en pointant son automail.

Il se mit au-dessus d'Ed et s'assit sur ses jambes tout en maintenant ses bras au sol. Il essayait de comprendre comment enlever correctement l'automail sans abimer ou blesser Edward. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, le jeune colonel se tortillait dans tous les sens criant à l'homme de le laisser. Par conséquent, lorsque James trouva le mécanisme permettant d'ôter la jambe il l'actionna mal. Quand il voulut l'enlever il tira le pore (et les fils reliés aux nerfs mal déconnectés) de l'automail avec ce qui fit hurler Ed extrêmement fort tout en le calmant ( **N/A :** Ben ça fait mal…). L'homme attendit que l'ainé Elric ne bouge quasiment plus pour remettre l'automail et cette fois l'enlever correctement. Il jeta l'objet de l'autre côté de la pièce et se pencha plus sur Edward quand il entendit un son. Il s'arrêta er réentendit le bruit qui n'était autre que celui de sa porte ( **N/A :** Et oui, il a une super audition.). Il annonça à Ed qu'il allait voir qui était là avant de revenir pour s'amuser.

PDV Mustang :

Comme il l'avait prévu, il n'avait effectivement pas pu dormir. Il était bien trop inquiet… Il avait même espéré que Edward revienne de lui-même. Il avait donc passé la nuit devant la porte, à fixer l'entrée de la chambre obsessivement sans que rien n'arrive. Il était épuisé mais ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à fermer l'œil. Dès que les premiers rayons du Soleil apparurent, il reprit ses recherches. Il continua à parcourir la ville en ne mangeant presque rien matin et midi tout en n'ayant que des réponses négatives sur la présence de son subordonné. Il continuait à toquer aux portes mais la plupart des habitants n'ouvraient même pas, se contentant de faire croire qu'ils n'étaient pas là, mais il pouvait voir les rideaux des fenêtres s'ouvrir puis se fermer rapidement. Il en devenait désespéré. Puis il arriva à une bâtisse en périphérie de la ville, encore une fois il toqua, mais il était si fatigué qu'il faisait le geste automatiquement. Du coup, quand un homme ouvrit la porte, il continua son geste et frappa plusieurs fois sur son torse jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu le secoue et prenne la parole :

« Je peux vous aider monsieur ?

\- Hein ?... Oh vous êtes la première personne à m'ouvrir sa porte je vous en suis tellement reconnaissant. J'ai besoin que vous répondiez à ma question !

\- Quel question ?

\- Heu oui, se reprit-il, je cherche mon subordonné. Il a disparu hier soir, il est plutôt petit, a les cheveux longs et blonds, euh… il a un manteau rouge, non, brun il a changé de manteau, il est habillé en noir et il s'appelle Ed !

\- Ed ?...

\- Oui, Edward Elric ! L'auriez-vous vu ?

\- Non, je suis navré, au revoir monsieur, déclara l'homme qui semblait pressé de fermer la porte.

\- Oui, au revoir… »

L'homme aux cheveux bruns ferma la porte. Quand il le fit, Mustang crût entendre des gémissements mais ce fut si bref qu'il pensa les imaginer.

* * *

 ** _N/A :_** _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Oui il est plus court que les autres mais bon ce chapitre est l'antépénultième chapitre et si je me souviens bien les deux autres sont à peu près de même taille. Normalement ça sera mis à jour mercredi ou vendredi avec les deux dernier chapitre parce que samedi je part en vacances donc jusqu'à un de ces de jour salut les gens!_

 **Mots : 1469**


	6. Chapter 6

NA : FMA appartient à Himoru Arakawa et je remercie mon amie Annie Earnshaw de m'avoir corrigée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

PDV Mustang :

Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi et mangé. Il n'avait toujours aucune trace d'Edward. La veille, il avait appelé Hawkeye et celle-ci lui avait annoncé que les renforts (son équipe donc Riza comprise) arriveraient sûrement dans 3 jours … au plus tôt… il trouvait cela trop long… Et si demain il retrouvait Ed mort dans un coin de rue ? Que ferait-il ? C'était la question qu'il se posait sans cesse et qui l'angoissait jour et nuit. Que ferait-il s'il retrouvait son petit subordonné sans vie dans ces rues. Merde ! Il était censé le protéger, pas le perdre ! Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus à part espérer et prier pour que les renforts arrivent le plus vite possible. Même s'il ne croyait en aucun Dieu il était ici, sur son lit à espérer que quelqu'un entende ses suppliques. Il avait ratissé toute la ville plusieurs fois et n'avait rien trouvé du tout. Mais où était-il bon sang ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il s'inquiétait autant ? Il était peut-être attaché plus que tout à ses subordonnés mais au point de ne plus dormir et manger ? Pourquoi ce petit être qu'était Edward Elric avait-il autant d'importance ?

PDV Edward :

Il avait mal… Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement… Il avait sommeil mais il avait peur qu'en fermant les yeux il revienne. Il se sentait complétement et ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Depuis… il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était resté ici car il n'avait pas vu une seule fois la lumière du jour et la douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement… n'avait-il pas pensé ça juste avant ?

James faisait des expériences alchimiques étranges de son côté et apparemment cela ne fonctionnait jamais car à chaque fois soit il n'y avait pas de réaction soit il entendait l'homme âgé crier. Il se demandait ce que l'homme pouvait bien faire, mais sincèrement il préférait que James reste dans son coin à faire des choses bizarres, plutôt qu'il ne vienne se défouler sur lui. Car quand son tortionnaire n'était pas occupé il s'amusait à frapper Ed tellement fort qu'il avait encore plus de cicatrices et de plaies ouvertes qu'avant (sauf au visage, car il ne fallait pas abimer son joli minois). Apparemment, ces coups étaient un moyen de lui faire comprendre que s'il faisait quelque chose que l'homme n'appréciait pas, les conséquences serait pires que ce qu'il subissait en ce moment.

Au début il avait prié, oui lui qui ne crois en aucun Dieu (car celui qui se disait être Dieu *toux*la Vérité*toux* était un salopard) avait prié pour que Roy le retrouve. Puis cette prière était passée de Roy à n'importe qui passant dans les environs. Il était souillé, il était brisé et James le gardait toujours. Il en était venu à se demander pourquoi son kidnappeur ne l'exécutait pas… après tout il avait cela aux autres avant lui. En réalité, c'était ça qui lui faisait le plus peur, ce n'était pas de savoir s'il allait mourir ou non, mais d'attendre la réponse à cette question pendant qu'il se faisait battre par l'homme qui en savait bien trop sur lui. Si personne ne venait, il préférait encore mourir. Il s'était déjà préparé depuis longtemps au fait qu'il pourrait mourir d'un claquement de doigt, et il l'avait accepté. Oui Alphonse et Winry seraient tristes, mais qui d'autre se soucierait de lui ? Il n'avait fait que poser des problèmes aux gens qu'il rencontrait et plus particulièrement celles qu'il aimait. Oui, cette fois il avait abandonné… Après tout, à quoi cela servait-il maintenant ? Il était juste inutile et faible. Il avait froid, il avait sommeil, il avait mal… Pourquoi James ne voulait pas en finir avec lui maintenant ? Il allait enfin fermer les yeux lorsqu'il entendit l'homme crier un « Eurêka ! » en tournant sa tête vers lui. Il se dirigea vers lui et détacha les poignets d'Ed du mur, ce qui le fit s'effondrer au sol. Il souleva le jeune lieutenant du sol pour le déposer plus loin dans la pièce dans ce qui semblait être un cercle alchimique. James passa une main sur une de ses joues et murmura :

« Voilà mon petit ange… Je vais te redonner tes « ailes » et tu resteras toujours avec moi, ton sauveur »

Il avait un sourire malsain plâtré sur son visage. A ce moment Edward se disait qu'effectivement il préférait mourir plutôt qu'être le sujet d'expérience de ce type complétement fou…

PDV Mustang :

UNE SEMAINE ! Une semaine bordel ! Son équipe était arrivée une semaine après la date prévue car le train qu'ils devaient prendre avait eu un accident et ils avaient donc perdu une semaine car ce foutu train avait quitté les rails du fait du sabotage d'rendre avait eu un accident et ils avaient donc perdu une semaine car ce foutu train avait quitté les rails du fait du sabotage d'un petit malotru qui criait mort au gouvernement et qui avait vite été attrapé. La seule bonne nouvelle dans tout c'était que le corps d'Elric n'avait été retrouvé nulle part donc il y avait de forte chance qu'il soit encore en vie. Enfin, tout le monde était là maintenant… Les recherches pouvaient recommencer de manières beaucoup plus efficaces : ils allaient fouiller la ville en groupe. Mustang et Hawkeye, Havoc et Breda, Falman et Fuery.

Après plusieurs heures de recherche infructueuses, il allait renoncer de nouveau lorsqu'il ressentit une sensation étrange. Il se trouvait à proximité de la maison où la seule personne à peu près aimable lui avait répondu. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, s'était étrange… Tout le monde lui avait fermé la porte au nez ou n'avait pas dédaigné ouvrir la porte alors que cet homme lui avait donné des informations et s'était excusé de ne pas pouvoir l'aider très poliment. Depuis qu'il était passé par la porte il ressentait beaucoup plus les évènements alchimiques et la sensation bizarre qu'il avait semblait venir de cette maison. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la bâtisse. Hawkeye le suivit et après quelques coups sur la porte elle décida de l'enfoncer à cause de l'absence de réponse. Ils rentrèrent et ils purent entendre des crépitements venant de leur gauche. Roy courut vers l'endroit et trouva une porte entrouverte qui menait à ce qui semblait être une cave. Plus il descendait (suivit de Riza) plus il s'inquiétait car les crépitements devenaient de plus en plus fort. Arrivé au bout de l'escalier, il vit quelque chose qui lui tordit les tripes… Au centre de la pièce un cercle alchimique était activé avec Edward en son centre. Ed était meurtri, ses yeux avaient l'air morts, ses cheveux étaient sales et il était utilisé pour la réaction alchimique de l'homme qu'il avait rencontré et qui riait d'une manière que l'on pourrait décrire comme hystérique. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il regardait la scène avec horreur… Il courut vers Ed à toute vitesse quand un bruit sourd le sortit de sa transe et qu'il vit l'homme tomber : Hawkeye lui avait tiré dessus ! Il se dépêcha de le sortir le plus rapidement possible du cercle, car même si l'homme était tombé la réaction continuait. Une fois Edward tiré du cercle celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps à disparaître comme les bras noirs de la Vérité qui avaient presque agrippé son jeune lieutenant. Il essaya de réveiller se dernier mais celui-ci ne semblait pas réagir. Il se mit à paniquer, non, il l'avait enfin retrouvé, il n'allait pas le perdre maintenant ! Son jeune lieutenant ne pouvait pas mourir si facilement… Des larmes commençaient à envahir ses yeux, cela lui faisait mal. La dernière fois qu'il avait versé une larme c'était i ans, à l'enterrement de Maes… Non, non, non ! Ed ne pouvait pas partir maintenant ! Il avait besoin de ce petit gosse agaçant mais il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant… Quelle ironie du sort… Cette fois, il pleurait serrant fort Edward dans ses bras, il se s entait complétement coupé du monde, il n'entendait plus rien. Il voix semblait pourtant l'appeler. Il releva la tête et vit Hawkeye qui avait arrêté le criminel, et qui le secouait. Il cracha alors :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Monsieur, il a besoin de voir un médecin maintenant alors arrêter de le tenir comme ça…

\- Comment ça voir un médecin ?

\- Monsieur puis-je parler librement ?

\- Oui…

\- Roy, il n'est pas mort, tu es vraiment un crétin, réfléchit un peu avant de sauter aux conclusions ! J'ai déjà appelé une ambulance, elle ne tardera pas à arriver et Fuery et Havoc aussi pour embarqué le cinglé en voiture. C'est bon maintenant, c'est fini… »

 _Hein ? Il était vivant ?_ Il toucha sa nuque et perçu le pouls d'Edward, il était faible mais il était là. Riza avait raison, il était un crétin, un très gros crétin…

* * *

A/N : Donc voilà le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et je crois qu'il ne va pas être très long. Jusque-là à la prochaine !

 **Mots : 1505**


	7. Chapter 7

NA : FMA appartient à Himoru Arakawa et je remercie mon amie Annie Earnshaw de m'avoir corrigée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

PDV Edward :

Il avait chaud et se sentait confortablement installé. Etait-il mort ? Non, il entendait des sons indistincts et sentait une présence chaude au niveau de ses genoux. Il ouvrit ses yeux, avant de les refermer rapidement à cause de la lumière. Finalement, il les rouvrit et se mit assis, non sans difficultés, dans ce qui semblait être un lit. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit qu'il était dans une salle blanche et qu'il avait une perfusion à son bras. Il était à l'hôpital… Il détestait les hôpitaux mais était bien content d'être toujours en vie et sorti de ce cauchemar. Il continuait à observer son environnement quand une voix l'interrompit :

« La Belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin ?

\- Quoi !?, il tourna la tête et vit Mustang assit sur une chaise ayant les bras sur son lit et Hawkeye debout derrière lui.

\- Tu vas bien ?, demanda Riza

\- Euh, oui… Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est ce qu'on allait te demander, mais en gros on t'a retrouvé alors que tu étais utilisé comme réactif alchimique, enfin on pense, par le taré qui t'avais enlevé. On a réussi à t'en sortir et on t'a amené ici, dit Mustang avec un regard qui semblait énervé.

\- Ah… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais… Merci Mustang, marmonna-t-il le visage tout rouge.

\- Hein quoi ?!

\- T'as pas entendu espèce de vieux sourd je t'ai remercié !

\- Si mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de ta part, je voulais être sûr…

\- Eh bien profite-en car je ne le redirais plus !

\- Allez…

\- Non, je ne le dirais plus jamais.

\- Messieurs !, s'imposa Hawkeye, Arrêtez vos enfantillages !

Les deux se sont stoppés sur le champ, ayant bien trop peur des représailles.

\- C'est mieux ainsi, continua-t-elle, sur ce je retourne à la gare, il faut retourner au bureau. Il y a du travail à faire. Monsieur vous prenez le prochain train dans une heure, et si Edward à l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital vous le prenez avec vous. Et si vous ne venez pas au travail quand vous rentrez…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je serais là ! s'empressa-t-il de répliquer.

\- Au revoir monsieur, et Edward, rétablis-toi bien. »

Elle sortit de la salle, laissant un silence gênant pendant plusieurs minutes. Mustang se décida à couper ce silence :

« Tu sais que tu nous as fais peur…

\- Euh… oui ?..

\- Tu as dormis pendant trois jours.

\- Sérieusement !

Mustang rit un peu et repris :

\- Oui… Je dois te dire qu'il y a trois jours je me suis aperçu de quelque chose…

\- Quoi ?.., questionna Edward un peu soucieux.

\- Je… je me rends toujours compte des choses trop tard et…

\- … donc tu deviens sénile !

Roy lui lança un regard noir mais continua tout de même :

\- ET je me suis aperçu que… que…

\- Bon t'accouches !

\- Que je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Hein ? fut la réaction d'Edward, confus et rougissant, se demandant s'il avait bien compris. Tu peux répéter ça ? Tu veux dire que tu veux que je reste dans ton équipe ?

\- J'ai dit… J'ai dit… J'ai dit…

\- Bon tu te lances !

\- Je t'aime voilà !, cria-t-il, tournant ça tête, sa peau pâle soupoudrée de rose.

\- Hein ?dit-il rouge comme une tomate.

\- Mais tu es bouché ou quoi ?!

\- Non, non ! C'est juste que… Je me disais que ce n'était pas possible… Après tout, tu es « Roy Mustang », le grand messire de ses dames à central, le plus grand coureur de jupons de tous Amestris ! Et tu m'aimerais ? Toi tu retournerais mes sentiments ? Tu dois bien avouer que ça sonne comme une mauvaise blague…

\- Toi… toi aussi ?

\- Mais oui crétin ! »

A ces mots Edward attrapa la veste de Roy pour le faire se baisser afin que ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes. Ils se perdirent tous deux dans cet instant où leurs doutes furent effacés. Il se sentait si bien, il était tellement heureux que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Ils dûrent se séparer à cause du manque d'air, et ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Ed voyait que Mustang avait les joues rougies et il pensait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Mustang posa une main sur une de ses joues et lui essuya ses larmes en demandant :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien… Je pensais juste que… que je pourrais enfin être heureux, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Je t'aime Edward…

\- Moi aussi Mustang, mais maintenant il faut que tu partes !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le train, ton travail crétin ! D'ici à la gare c'est environ un trajet de dix minutes.

\- Ben c'est bon alors il me reste environ vingt minutes.

\- Non parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi pour prendre mes affaires et m'aider à aller jusqu'au train !

\- Je suis quasiment certain que tu n'es pas autorisé à sortir avant après-demain.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais rester ici ?

\- Euh, non ?

\- Ouaip et je pense que tu préfères rester avec moi pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien avec « mon état »

\- Oui…

\- Alors maintenant grouille toi les fesses et aide-moi autrement Hawkeye aura ta peau et je préfèrerais éviter…

\- Mais euh…, fit Roy avec une moue

\- Pas de « mais euh » ! Bouge ton vieux cul paresseux et fais ton boulot !

\- Je ne suis pas vieux !

\- Je m'en moque ! Sors-moi d'ici, va faire ton travail si tu veux devenir mon Führer. J'ai envie de me vanter, de dire que je suis le petit ami du futur dirigeant de ce pays ! Et peut-être que je te rendrais tes 520 cents.

\- Petit amis… ça sonne tellement bien…

\- TU VAS ARRÊTER DE PARLER ET M'AIDER AUTREMENT C'EST MOI QUI ME CHARGE DE ME SORTIR D'ICI ET TOI AVEC EN TE FOUTANT UN COUP DE PIED AUX FESSES !

\- Oui c'est bon ! Aller enfile tes affaires…

Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers la gare.

Quand Edward vit Roy dormir sur son épaule pendant le trajet. Il avait enfin le droit d'être heureux.

* * *

A/N : Bon bah voilà c'est terminé ! Bon ce dernier chapitre je le trouve pas génial et ma fic en générale n'est pas originale mais bon j'avais envie. Au pire si c'était de la merde je suis pas la seule à avoir des goûts de merde parce que ma pote qui m'a corrigé m'a dit que c'était bien.

Je voudrais savoir si ça vous a plu, et, comme c'est ma première fanfic et première fic, des conseils pour m'améliorer. Salut les gens !

 **Mots : 1084**


End file.
